


Le soir du 31 octobre

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) "Severus n'avait jamais aimé les 31 octobre. Du moins, pas depuis celui de l'année 1981."
Kudos: 2





	Le soir du 31 octobre

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire. Pour le reste de l'humanité, c'était le soir d'Halloween, et, pour l'occasion, petits et grands avaient revêtu leur plus beau costume et poudré leur visage aux couleurs des monstres. Mais pour lui, l'humeur n'était pas à la fête. Ou alors à une triste fête.

Severus n'avait jamais aimé les 31 octobre. Du moins, pas depuis celui de l'année 1981. Ses monstres ne le quittaient jamais vraiment, mais il était d'accord pour dire que, ce soir-là, ils se faisaient particulièrement nombreux. Et voraces. Et insatiables. Ils dévoraient sa chair, ses muscles, ses tendons, ses organes, ses os, jusqu'à la plus petite cellule pour ne rien laisser d'autre que ce cœur palpitant et inutile.

Juste bon à battre pour une morte. Juste bon à le maintenir en survie. Pas tout à fait mort, mais plus tout à fait vivant pour autant.

Comme tous les ans, il déposa un lis blanc dans un petit vase noir.

Comme tous les ans, sa loyauté entêtée le consumait de l'intérieur.

Bientôt, il le savait, il n'aurait plus de larmes à verser.


End file.
